The present invention relates to a bumper structure for a vehicle in which only a bumper is crushed at a low-speed collision and which has an improved resistance performance of a body and a pedestrian effect performance together.
In a bumper structure for a vehicle in the related art, a reinforcement acting as a stiffening member is disposed on the back surface side of a bumper facsia as an exterior equipment member. The reinforcement is connected with a front portion of the body behind the reinforcement via a bumper stay disposed along the longitudinal direction of the body. An energy absorption member is disposed between the bumper facsia and the reinforcement so as to absorb an energy generated by the vehicle collision, etc. Accordingly, the load applied from the front side by the vehicle collision, etc. propagates through the bumper facsia, the energy absorption member, the reinforcement, and the front portion of the body in sequence (see Utility Model Application Publication (KOKAI) Hei 2-60054).